Dakimakura
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Y cuando no te quieres encontrar a nadie te topas a todo mundo, el pobre de Deku tendrá que llegar a casa evitando que alguien vea su nueva y preciada adquisición


Dakimakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y cuando no te quieres encontrar a nadie te topas a todo mundo, el pobre de Deku tendrá que llegar a casa evitando que alguien vea su nueva y preciada adquisición

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inspirado en mi travesía real XD y uso ilegal del nombre frikiplaza ajajajaja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La frikiplaza no es un lugar que frecuente, pero es el mejor sitio para buscar cosas ilimitadas de héroes, especialmente All Might, de paso comprar algún nuevo manga, aprovechando la tarde de sábado Deku se pasea por los locales llenos de figuras coleccionables, comic´s, chapitas y playeras de personajes anime, le hubiera gustado ir con sus amigos pero… si ve algo que realmente le guste y comienza de fanboy a saltar y chillar no soportaría la vergüenza, a veces se pregunta ¿por qué sigue coleccionando su mercancía? si ya lo tiene a él ¿dijo tiene? Quiso decir, lo conoce, ¡conoce¡ si eso.

Con una mueca de decepción a punto de irse por no encontrar nada que no tuviera ya de su héroe preferido, pero una tienda le llamo la atención, un local especial en almohadas decoradas, playeras, peluches y mas, se rio pensando en algún otaku con su recamara llena de poster y esas almohadas enormes ¿cómo se llaman? Dakimakuras de chicas anime, que patético… ah pero ¡tener tu cuarto repleto de mercancía de un solo héroe es muy normal! ¡Aclaro eh!

Como sea, se metió al local con una sonrisa amable de bienvenida departe de la empleada.

-buenas tardes ¿buscas algo en particular?

-hum, no, solo estoy mirando, gracias

Es increíble la cantidad de fundas diferentes, algunos animes incluso los conoce, se sonrojo cuando paso por los percheros de los dakimakura de cuerpo completo con chicas desnudas donde solo una cinta tapa miserablemente sus partes intimas, miro sobre su hombro comprobando que la empleada no lo estuviera observando pero se encuentra más concentrada en la computadora, así que siguió ojeando las fundas, algunas de ella muestran a chicos en poses muy provocativas, pero la mayoría son de jóvenes de cabello multicolor, así hasta que se encontró con una muy especial, tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritar, una funda estampada de cuerpo completo con All Might en su traje de la época dorada, recostado sobre su capa, una pierna medio flexionad, el brazo izquierdo tras la cabeza y el otro haciendo un gesto como invitando al espectador a acercarse, paso distraídamente la mano por los fuertes abdominales deseando que fuera el verdadero, su imaginación voló sin permiso mostrándole a si mismo abrazando al verdadero All Might cada noche, se toco la cara roja y caliente, definitivamente TIENE que llevar esa almohada.

-hum, d disculpe… ¿qué precio tiene esta funda?

-¿cuál? Oh la de All Might – maldita sea, si quieres sal a gritarlo – déjame ver… oh estas de suerte, está en oferta

\- ¡me la llevo! – ni siquiera escucho el precio

-bien, déjame te la preparo

Dio gracias a que es el único en el local, ya comenzaba a sentir los nervios y la vergüenza subiendo por la espalda.

-aquí tienes, disculpa pero ya no tengo bolsas grandes

-ah no hay problema – ¡sí que lo hay!, la bolsa aunque negra apenas alcanza para la mitad, ya que la chica la relleno para él, dejando afuera justo la cara sonriente del héroe, en cuanto pago salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Movió la bolsa para que la parte estampada quede hacia sí, rezando a los dioses no encontrarse con nadie conocido, pero creo que los dioses son sordos porque apenas doblo el pasillo se topo de frente con Ochako y Lida

-¡Deku! Que sorpresa verte auqui.

-aah ¡ c chicos!

-pensé que estarías ocupado

-bu bu bueno yo solo vine a dar una vuelta… he he

-lida y yo vinimos a comprar unos mangas ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-izuku ¿qué te ah comprado, no nos digas que ya te gastaste todo tu dinero?

-¡ah, eh recordé que tengo cosas que hacer! Lo siento, adiós

-¿hu? Oh ok adiós deku… que raro

No le gusta dejar colgados a sus amigos pero la situación lo amerita, además no quiere hacer mal tercio, en algo tenía razón lida, se ah gastado más de la cuenta, tendrá que amagarse el cinturón un par de semanas pero… valió la pena.

Tan concentrado en pensar como economizar su dinero sin decirle a su madre que no se percato de la muralla de gente en las puertas de la plaza comercial ¿a qué hora comenzó a llover? ¿Llover? Esto más bien parece un diluvio ¡el cielo se esta cayendo!, si el termina empapado no habría problema pero si la almohada se moja seria un desbarajuste secarla, sin mencionar la vergüenza de dejarla al aire y vista de todo mundo ondeando al viento cual bandera.

-¡oh, Midoriya! Que coincidencia

-¡ah! H hola

Casualmente Momo y Jiro se encontraban por ahí, llegaron a saludarle.

-¿que haces por aquí? –pregunto Jiro

-yo, hum, solo dando una vuelta – contesto lo mas casual posible, poniendo tras suyo la bolsa, claro que su leve sonrojo y movimientos ansiosos lo delatan, la chica solo entrecerró los ojos intentando ver tras sus nervios.

-ah... que follón con la lluvia ¿no? - momo parece ajena a todo, o educadamente lo ignora – pero no te preocupes, tengo la solución – de su brazo saco un paraguas lo suficientemente grande para las dos, se disponía a sacar otro cuando se fijo en la enorme bolsa tras del chico.

-hummm ¿traes algo contigo? Parece muy grande

-¡hi! No, bueno, sí ¡pero no es nada! Yo ahm

La chica le sonrió sacando un paraguas un poco más grande del pensado para solo una persona, ella solo quería saber el tamaño ideal para que su aparente preciada mercancía no se mojara, viendo el adorable sonrojo de Izuku prefirió callar y le regalo el paraguas.

-¡nos vemos en la escuela!

-¡ah! Si, g gracias por el paraguas

Jiro le dedico una mirada sospechosa antes de ir tras momo bajo el paraguas.

-.-.-.-.-

Tenía que reconócelo, aunque incomodo, el encuentro con momo fue realmente una salvación, ya que no tenía dinero ni para el mísero camión, tendría que regresar a casa caminando, la lluvia ah parado pero aun va con el paraguas abierto mientras con la otra mano la bolsa se balancea libre, ya que no hay gente gracias al aguacero puede llevarla sin preocupación alguna mientras corta camino por el parque, o eso cree hasta que…

-¡CUIDADO!

-¡AH!

¡Una pelota proyectil dirigido hacia él a toda velocidad! Por suerte usa el paraguas de escudo y cierra los ojos esperando el golpe pero el balón queda empalado en el extremo filoso del paraguas, suelta un suspiro de alivio

-¡DEKU, INBECIL, HAS PONCHADO NUESTRO BALON!

-¡¿KKKACCHAN!?

El rubio le alza de la playera, por instinto usa la dakimakura de escudo, por suerte el estampado queda hacia su pecho evitando que el rubio vea su contenido.

-demonios… está totalmente ponchado.

-¿tan mal quedo?

En la cancha se encontraban Denki, Kirishima, Sero y Bakugo jugando, claro, hasta que cierto peli verde les poncho el balón

-¡lo lo siento, se los pagare!

-no te preocupes, puedo arreglarlo – dijo Sero sonriéndole

Pero eso no amedrentara la ira del rubio que aun lo sacudía violentamente.

-heeey ¿que tal si usamos esto como balón eh?

-¡EEEEH!

-oi Bakugo déjalo en paz, - intento detenerlo Kirishima – mira ¡Sero ya reparo el balón! – pero le ignoro por completo

Kacchan tomo la dakimakura dispuesto a patearla o volarla en mil pedazos pero Deku activando su Quirk se lo quito y echo a correr lo más rápido que pudo, sabe que no debería pero la situación lo amerita, de nuevo.

Bakugo se quedo flipado por un momento, jura que vio la cara de All Might, la idea le causo un escalofrió – maldito nerd pervertido – dijo entre gruñidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió hasta sentirse seguro, lo cual fue varias cuadras en línea recta, al parar se percato de dos cosas, que dejo en paraguas en el parque, lo siento momo, y que se desvió horrores del camino a casa. Aunque utilizo apenas una fracción de su poder se sentía agitado, quizá por la adrenalina de estar tan cerca de que todo mundo supiera hasta donde llega su fanboy interno, como si no ya todos lo supieran…

Trato de ubicar en donde se encuentra, a orillas de la playa, no muy lejos del lugar que hace meses solía ser un basurero y su campo de entrenamiento, tomo la bolsa entre sus brazos, se sentía más seguro así y comenzó a andar, el cielo seguía nublado, en cualquier momento podría volver a llover, sin mencionar que ah tardado más de lo planeado, su madre ah de estar preocupada.

Se sintió decepcionado, la euforia ah bajado, se pregunto ¿tanto problemas por una almohada valía la pena? miro hacia abajo al rostro sonriente entre sus brazos y un sentimiento cálido le invadió ¡claro que valía la pena! solo… solo desearía que fuera el verdadero All Might…

Paró en seco cuando lo vio, a unos metros, recargado en el barandal que limita la playa de la acera, All Might en persona, solo que en su forma normal de Toshinori ¡qué momento tan perfecto para que los dioses lo escuchen!

El viento sopla, las olas chochan contra la orilla con violencia, el clima cada vez mas frio, no se ah percatad de que titirita de frio, el cabello rubio ondea libremente, el parece tan cálido en ese abrigo café, cuando le sonríe amablemente siente su corazón derretirse y presiona mas la almohada contra su pecho intentando esconder su sonrojo.

-mi niño

No se mueve ni un milímetro, no cree poder, el mayor no entiende porque así que ensancha la sonrisa haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acerque, el oxigeno desaparece de sus pulmones ¡es justo el mismo ademan que en el estampado!

De algún modo consigue que las piernas le obedezcan, caminan juntos a orillas de la playa, por la acera claro, aun sostiene fuerte el agarre de la dakimakura sobre su pecho argumentando algo sobre que así se protege del frio, el mayor le ofreció su abrigo pero se negó.

-así que… te tomo de sorpresa la lluvia

-aja… ¿y tú?

-hmm – se encoje de hombros – me gusta este clima… salir, caminar y pensar un poco… je, cosas de viejos

-¡no estás viejo!

Toshi rio entre dientes por el mohín del niño y le revolvió los risos percatándose de lo helado que se encontraba.

-¡estas helado! – abriendo el abrigo atrajo al chico lo más cerca que pudo cobijándolo dentro – así podemos taparnos ambos

-ah… - puede jurar que su corazón late tan fuerte que hasta All Mgiht lo escucha, si no fuera por el rugir de las olas al chocar, su sonrojo es más que evidente y las manos apretando con fuerza la almohada- tan… cálido…- ¿pensó eso o lo dijo? No sabe, solo se acerco lo más que pudo al rubio, el cual coló el brazo sobre los hombros del joven intentando taparle lo mejor posible.

Yagi le mira de reojo de vez en cuando, por más que intente taparse, su sonrojo es evidente, sonrió para sí, es tana adorable… por su parte Deku intentaba tranquilizarse, si su mentor viera el estampado… ¡dioses, no quiere ni imaginar la vergüenza! Seguro pensaría que es un completo pervertido y… de repente se tropieza con sus propios pies, la bolsa sale volando, lo único que pasa por su mente es ¡que no se mojara!

Pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos Toshinori logra sujetarle con un brazo y la bolsa con otra.

Deku recupera el equilibrio pero siente morir cuando ve al mayor sostener con asombro la dakimakura entre sus manos con total asombro. Esos momentos en que dices ¡trágame tierra! Sin saber dónde meter la cabeza suelta un chillido ahogado escondiendo su rostro totalmente rojo tras sus manos ¡no no no no no! ¡Esto está muy mal!

Pero el mayor no se burlo, ni le regaño, soltó una sutil risita regresándole la bolsa.

-con razón lo sostenías tan fuerte, es una mercancía muy valiosa

-hum… hum…, no… ¿no estás molesto?

-hmm debo admitir que es extraño

Deku dijo algo inentendible hundiendo su rojo rostro en la almohada lo cual hizo reír al otro, ¿cómo decirle que lo único que desea es dormir entre los brazos de su héroe, que su corazón se acelera al estar a su lado? ¡Y solo quiere salir corriendo y gritarle al mundo lo que siente y aun no entiende¡ Pero su mente queda en blanco al sentir la mano del mayor alborotándole los rizos y se agacha hasta su altura, ¡¿joder porque es tan bajito?!

-si tanto quieres abrazarme ¿porque no solo lo pides?

-¡¿e e enserio?! – su carita se ilumino tanto que dejaría en ridículo a las estrellas, ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces cuando se arrojo al pecho del otro disfrutando el calor, es más suave de lo que pensaba en su forma delgada, Toshi lo envolvió en su abrigo correspondiendo el abrazo, solo ese niño hacia latir tan fuerte su corazón, le hace querer vivir…

-y cuando no este, tendrás la dakimakura para abrazar… mientras no hagas cosas raras

-¡claro que no! – claro que si

-eheheh, vamos, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Tengo un huevo de sueño! Me duele las piernas! Mañana tengo un madral de cosas que hacer! Pero aqui estoy! yeeey


End file.
